


Anti Valentine’s Day

by PB9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Hong Jisoo hates Valentine's day.





	Anti Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anti Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498505) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

_Hong Jisoo hates Valentine’s Day_

* * *

14th of February.

Valentine’s Day.

Commercial scheme to raise sales of chocolate and roses under the name of ‘Celebration of Saint Valentine.’

Capitalism at its best.

* * *

There are plenty of reasons as to why one hates Valentine’s day.

For him, he guesses it’s the shallowness.

Giving roses.

Teddy bear.

Chocolate.

Do they even mean anything?

Is it just a mere formality?

Probably.

What does one giving something to someone on Valentine’s mean?

Love?

Do people only love each other on Valentine’s day only?

He hopes not.

A chance of showing off?

Very likely.

It’s the shallowness, making one day appears to be _so special_ when in reality, it is just another day.

People still go to work.

People still go to university.

People still starve.

People still suffer.

It’s just another day, and he hates how capitalism changed that.

* * *

Prohibition of marriage in Rome during the third century AD gave birth to the famous capitalist exploitation.

Priest Valentine got people married in secrecy, away from the eyes of the emperor.

As everyone can expect, he got caught, was jailed and then executed.

Then he became Saint Valentine, the so called reason why Valentine’s day was created.

For Joshua, the more he knew about Valentine’s Day, the more he despite it.

The mere fact that it was a capitalist exploitation was already enough, but when he found out that it was _Christian_ exploitation.

It got much worse.

Lupercalia – Pagan celebration of the fertility god, he would refused to go on the details. Let’s say it is much more bloody that the Valentine’s day tradition.

But the idea of coupling people up were there, and it was usually on the 15th of February.

It was pretty clear to him that this is another act of Christianisation.

And he was really tired of those.

* * *

Joshua swore, he was literally just minding his own business on Valentine’s day.

Yes, he was single.

But that does not mean he had to confined himself in his tiny room.

After all, he still has classes to go to, work to be done, and food to be eaten.

But literally, since he sat down in the cafe for some peaceful time to work he was asked, around a hundred time, to take photos of couples.

It’s really annoying.

_Do they not know how to take a selfie?_

So he was full on annoyed when a man seek for his attention when he is clearly typing at the speed of sound on his laptop.

He looked up.

Brows twitched.

Eyes sharped.

Lips frowned.

‘Are you going to ask me to take a photo for you with your girlfriend?’

‘What?’

Both men stared at each other in confusion for awhile.

The other man broke the silence.

‘I was gonna ask if I can sit here since other tables are kinda packed, and er, not sure where you got the idea, but I’m single.’

Joshua blinked.

The other man still stand behind the chair.

‘Oh, I mean yeah, you can, no one is sitting there.’

An awkward silence fell between the two.

‘I, er, well, everyone has been asking me to take photos, so yeah, that’s why.’

An _Oh_ came out from the other man’s a little surprised followed by a chuckle.

‘So I guess you’re single then?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well, my name is Yoon Jeonghan, also single, as I already said.’

‘Ah, Hong Joshua – I mean Jisoo – well, that’s my Korean name.’

There are a lot of tables which are unoccupied in the cafe, Jeonghan knew, but Joshua _also_ knew.

* * *

‘So hyung, I heard you don’t hate Valentine’s Day any more?’

‘I hate it _less_ , Hansol, that’s different.’

‘Of course.’ he giggled, dragging out the word course, causing Joshua to throw a pillow at his younger roommate.

* * *

Valentine’s has come around again.

And like always, Joshua hates the ‘Celebration of St. Valentine’s’

He hates the roses.

He hates the chocolate.

He hates the teddy bear.

He hates the capitalist exploitation and the christianisation of paganism.

But that doesn’t mean he hates ~~what~~ who he found on Valentine’s day.

His very own Valentine’s.

‘Jisoo, let’s go.’

‘Where are we going?’

‘The cafe you met me?’

Jisoo rolled his eyes, Jeonghan chuckled, but nonetheless, Jisoo grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and walked out of the door.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , there is something special about Valentine’s Day.

* * *

_Hong Jisoo hates Valentine’s Day, but he loves his Valentine_

* * *


End file.
